


Drabbles and More

by CrymzynWings87



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fem!Levi, Fluff, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Illnesses, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sickfic, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymzynWings87/pseuds/CrymzynWings87
Summary: This is basically a dump for all the things I write while waiting for inspiration to come to me for my main stories. Mostly drabbles and short one shots. Levi and Hanji to start, might include other characters eventually. Expect a couple of smutty chapters, hence the tags.





	1. Sleep {LevixReader}

She arrived at her quiet home at a little before sunrise. The 12 hour overnight shift just worked took everything out of her. Shuffling throught the entryway, shoulders hunched, eyelids drooping, the (h/c) haired woman kicked her shoes off and dropped her purse just inside the door. She was just simply too tired to put them in their proper place. 

_'I'll hear about this later,'_ she though to herself. Her clean freak of a boyfriend will have something to say about it, that much was certain. 

She sighed softly, thinking about her stoic, onyx haired partner. Sure, to everyone else, he was cold and jaded. Not a sympathetic or empathetic bone in his tiny body. Hated most people and had an affection for the word 'shit' in all its various forms. He was very introverted and hated going out most of the time. 

She chuckled as she plopped down on the overstuffed couch. She was the only one who knew the true Levi. The only one he ever let his guard down around. Only one to see his genuine smile and the only one to hear that deep, hearty laugh that came from his core. The one who always held her after a nightmare or who made her a cup of tea after a long, hard day. The one who was kind, generous, and loving. The true Levi. 

The one he always his out of fear of being hurt.

It took what seemed like an eternity to chip away at his hard exterior. Years of arguing and breaking up because he thought she was getting to close for comfort and he couldn't take being hurt again. Then making up and getting back together, because he truly hated being alone. Not that he'd ever admit it. Levi was too stubborn for that.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes as the long night finally caught up to her.

She awoke to a blanket being thrown over her and a gentle kiss placed on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw the small figure of her boyfriend standing before her, sleep very evident on his alabaster face. She smiled sleepily at the thought of him actually getting some sleep for once and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the fuzzy blanket. 

"Thank you," she mumbled groggily, as he sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once more, hoping sleep would take her. 

Levi moved closer so they could share the blanket. He rested his head on hers and locked their fingers together. She squeezed Levi's hand gently as she felt herself drifting back to sleep. He kissed her temple softly and smiled. 

"Sleep well, brat."


	2. Cookie {HanjixReader}

It was a Mexican standoff. In your kitchen. With your best friend and girlfriend. Over a cookie. 

Not just any cookie, mind you. The last, still warm chocolate chip cookie. Crispy around the edges, but ooey and gooey in the center. The perfect cookie. 

You stared into the warm chocolate eyes of your lover. "I'll share it with you," you finally conceded, breaking the silence. 

"No deal," Hanji laughed, crossing her arms. "All or nothing."

"Aww, no fair, Hanji," you whined, stomping your foot like a 4 year old. "You ate half the batch! The last one is mine!"

"Hey, quiet in there," a voice growled from the other room. "I'm trying to fucking read."

"Shut up, Levi," you growled back, slapping Hanji's hand away from the plate. 

"Hey!" the brunette yelled, quickly pulling her hand back to rub it. "That hurt!"

"That was the whole point," you laughed before she tackled you to the floor. Mischief gleaned in her coffee colored eyes as she pinned your arms above your head. You grinned crookedly as she straddled your waist, rolling your hips upwards to make the most sensitive parts of your bodies rub together slightly. 

She moaned quietly, digging her nails into your wrists. "You're evil."

"And you love it," you purred seductively, bucking your hips once more. 

"I swear to god, you two better not be fucking on the kitchen floor again," Levi yelled, his footsteps getting closer. 

"You should join us, Shorty," Hanji grinned, looking up at Levi as he entered the kitchen. 

He chuckled darkly. "Tempting, but I have my eyes set on something else." And with that he reached over and grabbed the last cookie, sauntering out of the kitchen as he popped the whole thing in his mouth. 

You whined and sat up, Hanji leaning back to sit on your lap. "That evil little hobbit!"

"We should make him pay for that," she smirked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I always was slightly sadistic," you smiled back widely. "His screams will be delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not write a smutty chapter as a follow up to this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	3. Cookie Pt.2 {HanjixReaderxLevi} *Mature*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness ahead!

You and Hanji stood in the doorway, watching Levi read his book. You tilted your head to the side, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. Hanji usually left the seducing of Levi to you. You were better at it. Your brunette girlfriend didn't have much expertise when it came to men. Even though you were bisexual, you tended to lean more towards men, until Hanji came along, that was. 

The three of you had been living together ever since you and Hanji got serious. Levi wasn't the type to date, but he still had needs. So that's where you and your girlfriend came in. You two were happy to oblige. It made things interesting. 

You grinned and winked at Hanji before making your way to Levi. Coming up behind him, you leaned over and snaked your hands slowly down his chest. You laughed lustfully in his ear when he gasped and stiffened at your touch. 

"Awww, you should know my touch by now, babe," you teased, nipping his earlobe. You kissed slowly down his neck, grinning against his porcelain skin when he shivered. 

"I'm trying to read," he growled huskily. Levi knew what you were up to. This scene had played out many times before and he wasn't going to fall for it again. 

"You've read this book dozens of times," you huffed, feigning impatience. So he was going to play hard to get, huh? You reached over and snatched the book from his hands, then tossed it over your shoulder to Hanji. She caught it and placed it on the top shelf of the bookcase, well out of Levi's reach. "Would you look at that! No more book!"

"Goddammit, you two," Levi sighed. "I just wanted a nice, quiet evening."

"You can have your quiet time after you play with us," you purred, walking around the chair to straddle his waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gently grinding your hips into his. Leaning forward, you began placing light kisses down his jawline towards his ear. You moaned softly as he pulled your hips closer to the growing bulge in his pants. "I want you so fucking bad right now, Levi."

The raven haired man shivered again as he smashed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. You tangled your fingers in his dark locks, pressing him tighter to you as you nipped his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Levi gasped quietly, unwillingly granting you the chance to dart your tongue into his mouth. You gripped his hair harshly, causing him to moan as you deepened the kiss. His hands roamed your body, finally ending up under your shirt, massaging your breasts through your bra. You moaned into his mouth before pulling away, tugging his hair even tighter. 

"Not so rough with the hair, babe," Levi hissed, grinding into your hips harder, making you yelp softly. 

"But you know I like it rough, Levi," you moaned, letting go of his hair and motioning with your index finger for Hanji to come over. She took your hand and helped you up from Levi's lap. The brunette handed you the two scarves she retrieved from your bedroom. Levi's steel blue eyes widened. He didn't like where this was going. 

"Stand and take your clothes off, Levi," you commanded in a stern tone. 

"And what if I don't?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow. 

You smirked evilly and leaned down to cup the bulge in his crotch, squeezing it tightly. He gasped and moaned your name softly. "I fucking said stand and take your clothes off."

Levi glared and did as he was told. He didn't like being the submissive one. But as long as you were the dom, he could live with it. 

You watched as Levi stripped, drinking in every inch of his perfectly sculpted body. You smirked at his rock hard cock that was saluting you as he pulled his pants off. Again, it was perfect and you loved it. And you couldn't wait to taste it. 

"Sit," you demanded, as he glared at you once more. Levi sat back down and you immediately began tying his wrists to the arms of the chair. "Good boy. Now, you're going to sit here and watch me fuck Hanji. And you're not going to be able to touch yourself. You wanna know why?" 

Levi bit his lower lip and nodded, looking up at you through his long, dark eyelashes. You loved that look so fucking much. It was almost enough to make you come right then and there. 

You leaned down and grabbed his chin roughly. "Because your cock is mine tonight. No one else gets to touch it. Just me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make the smut into two parts. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Cookie Pt.3 {HanjixReaderxLevi} *Mature*

You smirked widely at the blush that slowly crept onto the raven haired mans cheeks. Not letting him touch himself was going to be absolute torture. But knowing that before it was all said and done, he'd have your sweet, warm, wet mouth around his cock was enough to satiate him. For now. If he was good, he might even find it being slid into somewhere much wetter.

You held your hand out and Hanji placed a spiked silicone ring in your hand. Holding it up in front of Levi, he stared at it with wide, steel blue eyes. The three of you had used it before. He didn't particularly care for the cock ring because it was quite painful. But you really didn't care. This was payback and you needed him to stay like that. 

"This should keep you nice and hard for awhile," you smirked as Levi moaned when you slid it slowly down his veiny shaft. You trailed a nail along the underside of his cock, causing him to hiss. "We're gonna have so much fun when I'm done with her."

You turned your attention back to your brunette girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around your neck as you pressed your lips to hers for a deep, fiery kiss. Hanji immediately parted her lips, giving free access to explore each others mouths. Hands roamed all over, eventually pulling clothes off as it became more and more heated, you being the only semi-clothed person in the room. 

You pulled away long enough to gently push your brown-eyed girl onto the couch. You straddled Hanji's waist, traveling down her neck and chest, leaving a blazing trail of kisses and bites as she moaned and purred your name. Grinning against her skin, you took one of her pert buds between your thumb and index finger, rolling it gently as your tongue lavished the other one.

Hanji arched into your touch, tangling her fingers deep into your (h/c) locks, causing you to moan as she gripped harder and harder. You smirked up at your lover and kissed lower and lower. She parted her legs for you, letting you see one of your favorite parts of her in all its pink, glistening glory. 

"Such a good little whore," you purred, kissing along her inner thigh causing her to shiver and whine slightly. "Already so wet for me."

"Please," Hanji begged, spreading her legs farther apart. She whined louder as you kissed and licked all around that certain bundle of nerves that was blatantly calling out for your undivided attention. 

"Tell me what you want," you ordered, licking your lips and raising an eyebrow at your brunette lover. 

"Please fuck me," she moaned, causing you to shiver as she wrapped her legs around your neck to pull you closer to where she needed you. 

You purred softly and flicked her clit with your tongue once. Hanji gasped and wove her fingers into your hair once more. She moaned your name and that was all you needed. Sucking, licking, biting, rolling her clit between your teeth. Harder and faster. Anything to have her make those delicious sounds and moan your name as if it were the only word she knew. 

You teased her entrance with two fingers, causing her to whine louder. Taking that as permission, you slid your digits inside and started pumping them at a frenzied pace. Hanji arched her back, moaning louder and louder. 

"Fuck baby, please!" she yelled, getting close to her release. Usually, you'd make her beg before letting her come, but you were enjoying yourself too much to stop. You thrust your fingers faster, sucking her twitching clit harder and harder. Until she finally arched her back and yelled your name, you felt her contract around your fingers, her lava hot juices running down your hand. Hanji shivered and convulsed with every last lick and nip to her clit. You sat up and stared her in the eye as you licked your hand clean. She shivered again, pulling you in for a kiss. You darted in between her parted lips, letting her taste herself on your tongue. 

A quiet noise behind you made you jump and were quickly reminded that you and Hanji weren't the only ones in the room. You chuckled and turned to look at Levi. He was a pitiful sight. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, his entire body gleaned with sweat, his cock was light red and extremely swollen. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" you asked, getting to your feet. You sauntered over to Levi and stripped off your remaining clothes. 

"I did," he croaked shakily, staring at your glorious naked form. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep between your legs and make you pay for this torture. 

"Good, cause I'm just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a death in my family and have been out of town for about a week. I'm still not home yet, but I needed a bit of an escape. So I wrote.
> 
> There will be one more chapter in the Cookie series. Hopefully I can have it out by this weekend. 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes~


	5. Cookie Pt.4 {HanjixReaderxLevi} *Mature*

Staring deep into Levi's beautiful, steel blue eyes, you knelt down in front of him. You purred and smiled sweetly before trailing your tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock. He moaned and dug his fingers into the upholstery of the chair. 

"Please don't tease," he whispered breathily, not breaking eye contact with you. "And will you please take this damned ring off!"

"No," you answered, before swirling your warm tongue around his tip, making him hiss softly. "I'm not letting you come anytime soon."

Levi whined and it made you shiver. You loved having him under this amount of control. Normally he would take charge, telling you and Hanji what to do to each other. Then he'd have his way with you, pounding into you at a bruising pace. Sure, you loved it, but you also liked to prolong it. Makes it a lot more fun and makes the end result just that much more relieving. 

You smirked at the oynx haired man before taking him into your mouth almost completely. You bobbed your head slowly, making him writhe beneath you. 

"Fuck," Levi swore softly, tipping his head back. You shivered again, placing your hand at the base of his cock to pump what you couldn't fit in your mouth. He bucked his hips slightly as you picked up your pace, sucking harder and faster. 

Levi moaned your name over and over, like some twisted chant. It was music to your ears. You released him from your mouth with a squelching pop, letting your hand continue the work. 

You watched Levi, sweat beading on his forehead, a mixture of pain and pleasure written all over his face. Beautiful. 

"I bet you'd really like to come right now," you teased, pumping your hand faster. 

"Please!" Levi begged loudly, his breaths becoming more and more ragged. "Please (y/n)! Take the ring off and let me come!"

You shook your head and straddled his waist, positioning his cock at your entrance. You moaned as you rubbed his tip against your clit. God that felt like heaven! Levi bucked his hips and you yelped softly. 

"You wanna fuck me so bad, don't you?" you purred, slipping just the tip inside. 

"You have no fucking idea," he groaned, bucking into you once more. 

You shivered and began untying the scarves. You had had your fun. You had taken great pleasure in torturing poor Levi. But you were ready to be fucked senseless. 

"The ring stays though," you smirked, throwing the last scarf off to the side. "I can't have you coming too quickly."

"Fine by me," he growled as he flipped the two of you onto the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers deep into hair as he teased your entrance with his rock hard cock. 

"Fuck me like you've never fucked me before, Levi," you moaned, throwing your legs around his waist. 

"As you wish," he grunted as he slammed into your dripping wet core. You arched off of the floor and cried out, gripping his hair as tightly as you could. Levi pulled back and pounded into you at a frenzied pace. Moaning, grunting and skin on skin were the only sounds that permeated the room. 

Levi reached down and harshly rubbed your clit. He knew that you had to have clitoral stimulation in order to come. You arched again, digging your nails into his back, calling his name over and over. Soon you felt your core getting tighter and tighter, threatening to come undone at any second. 

"Levi, take the ring off. I'm close and I want to do this together," you panted.

"Thank god," he growled, then swore loudly as he pulled out and slipped the ring off. Levi raised an eyebrow at you, silently asking if you were ready. 

You bit your bottom lip and nodded. You knew that with the ring off, he was going to fuck you even harder and faster. You were so goddamn ready. Tightening your grip on his shoulders, he slowly slid into your entrance. Moaning your name, he gradually picked up his pace, aiming directly for your most sensitive spot. 

"Oh my fucking god, don't stop!" you cried out before he mashed his lips to yours for an emblazoned kiss. It caught you off guard because Levi wasn't one to kiss during sex. Foreplay yes, sex no. You returned the kiss fervently, feeling something for him you had never felt before.

Pulling him closer, you felt the need to touch every inch of Levi. Your hands roamed across his shoulders and upper back, then deep into his hair. Your core bunched up once again, getting closer and closer to release. 

"Please Levi," you whispered, gripping his hair tightly. You couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Say it," he groaned, slamming into you harder and faster. 

"Make me come," you yelled as he reached down to wreak havoc on your clit. 

"Mmm," he moaned, continuing his minstrations at a blurred pace. "Come for me, babe."

And with that, you arched your back and convulsed, crying out his name louder than you ever had before. Levi buried his face in your neck and stiffened, yelling your name against your skin. He thrust slowly, letting you come down off your high. He kissed up your neck to your earlobe. 

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered so only you could hear. 

"Me too," was all you could reply, shocked he would even think that, let alone say it with Hanji in the same room. Goddamn, this cannot be happening. You were afraid to admit that it already had. 

You laid there in the floor, panting softly and gently running your fingers through Levi's hair. He chuckled quietly and sat up, pulling you with him.

Levi stared deep into your (e/c) eyes and you stared back, your heart fluttering slightly. Something had most definitely changed between the two of you. You just hoped and prayed that Hanji didn't pick up on it. 

You had fallen in love with your steel blue eyed, raven haired roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the smut! I might continue this. I might not. 
> 
> But for now, I'm done with it. I've too many other ideas swimming around my head right now. 
> 
> Up next might be the first ErwinxReader. Fingers crossed 
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes~!


	6. Sleep Aid {LevixReader} *Mature*

Taking the last sip of your chamomile tea, you sat the empty cup down and yawned widely. Levi, your roommate and best friend, stifled a yawn of his own as he got to his feet. 

"Think you'll be able to sleep now?" you groaned, stretching before standing up. 

"Hopefully," Levi mumbled tiredly, gathering the two cups, then headed into the kitchen. 

Levi always had trouble sleeping. Anxiety and nightmares have prevented him from getting a good nights sleep for years. Before you lived together, you would get calls from a panicked Levi in the middle of the night. You would have to talk him through the attack, then try to lull him back to sleep. Now, when he had an episode, he would just simply come to your room and crawl into bed next to you. You didn't mind. You loved Levi, more than he knew and more than you were willingly to admit. 

"Well, you know where to find me if you need anything" you whispered, walking over to stand beside him at the sink. You kissed his cheek softly. "Night Levi."

"Night," he grunted as you walked away. 

Closing your bedroom door behind you, you flopped onto your bed. You crawled under the covers and burrowed your head deep into your pillow. Within minutes, you were sound asleep. 

KA-BOOM

You awoke with a start. Rain and wind beat against your window relentlessly. You let out a frustrated huff and rolled onto your back. You were never going to get back to sleep with it storming outside. Closing your eyes, you tried to tune out the storm and let your mind wander. You thought of Levi. And how perfect he was. His chest and abs looked as though they were carved out of the most beautiful and flawless alabaster. His delicious V lines that lead down to that gorgeous bulge in between his legs. 

You pressed your thighs together, trying to stop the throbbing between your own legs. Sighing quietly, you knew it was no use. You slowly slid your hand into your undies and gently massaged your folds. You parted your legs and dipped a finger inside, moaning softly at how wet you were already. You swirled your finger around your sensitive clit, closing your eyes to picture Levi between your legs. You moved your finger faster and faster, whispering Levi's name into the dark, begging him not to stop. 

"May I help you with that, brat?"

You jumped just as lightning lit up the room. A shirtless and boxer clad Levi was standing at your bedside, staring down at you. 

"Christ, Levi, don't you know how to knock?" you hissed, thankful that he couldn't see the embarrassed blush that was spreading across your face. 

"I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you," he mumbled, sitting down on the edge of your bed. "Now, may I help you with that?"

Your breath hitched in your throat as he pulled your hand from between your legs and replaced it with his own. You panted softly, bucking your hips against his hand as he teased your clit, circling it agonizingly slow. 

"Please," you whined as he leaned down to trail his tongue along your jawline. You shivered and tipped your head back.

"Please what?" he asked, rolling your clit between his thumb and index finger, nipping your earlobe sharply. 

You gasped and moaned quietly. "Please don't tease me."

Levi chuckled darkly and removed his hand from between your legs. You pouted slightly, until he moved over to position himself in front of your legs. He slowly snaked his hands up your legs and hooked his fingers on the band of your panties. Pulling them off on one swift move, Levi tossed them over his shoulder and leaned down to place butterfly kisses along your inner thigh. You wove your fingers deep into his ebony tresses, surreptitiously moving his head to where you needed it. 

"Don't rush me," he growled, biting into your soft inner thigh. "I've been waiting years for this moment. Please don't ruin it."

You yelped out in surprise and shivered, loosening your grip on his hair slightly. "Waiting for years?"

"Yes, years. I've been in love with you since the day we met," he mumbled, looking up at you before trailing his tongue along the entire length of your folds, not breaking eye contact. 

Groaning, you spread your legs wider, silently begging him to continue. Levi smirked and slowly lapped at your clit, causing you to moan his name softly. He shuddered and began sucking in earnest, wanting to hear his name fall from your delicious lips louder.

"Fuck, Levi," you moaned, arching your back and rolling your hips against his talented mouth. 

Levi sucked harder and faster, your sinful mewls and groans being the most beautiful sounds to him. He'd been wanting you like this for quite some time. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally, _finally _, have the opportunity to taste you. Levi buried his face deeper, quickening his licks and sucking.__

__"Please Levi," you gasped, feeling yourself about to come unraveled at any second._ _

__Steel blue eyes stared deep into yours as he flicked your clit mercilessly. You cried out his name and arched off the mattress, spiralling over the edge into pure ecstasy. Your body convulsed with every last lick and nibble as Levi eased you back into reality. He kissed slowly up your stomach and chest as you panted loudly. As he left love bites all over your collarbone, he rested his groin between your legs. You could feel just how rock hard he was._ _

__"Seems you're in need of a little help as well," you purred, rolling your hips slowly, rubbing yourself against his tented boxers._ _

__"Yeah, but tonight is all about you," he whispered huskily into your ear._ _

__"Well, I know how both of us can get something out of it," you grinned back, not believing what you were about to say. "Fuck me like you've always wanted to."_ _

__Levi growled and quickly pulled his boxers off, his impressive cock sprung from its confines. He hovered over you, looking for any sign of apprehension in your face. But found none. You lifted your hand and gently caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch._ _

__"Are you sure?" Levi whispered before kissing the inside of palm._ _

__"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Levi Ackerman."_ _

__His eyes shot open and he positioned himself at your saturated entrance. Levi groaned as he slowly slid inside, revelling just how amazing you felt. You moaned quietly and spread your legs farther apart, staring at Levi with half-lidded eyes. He pulled back and thrust his hips at an even pace._ _

__You moaned louder with each thrust, loving how deep he was going. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a blazing kiss. That caused him to snap his hips into yours harder and faster, making you moan into his mouth. You lifted your legs, giving him a different angle. He slammed into the certain sensitive spot, you pulled away from his warm mouth to softly scream his name._ _

__"Louder," he demanded, pounding into you faster and faster._ _

__Arching your back, you screamed his name louder, it falling from your lips like a prayer. Over and over._ _

__"Please don't stop, I'm so fucking close," you whined, reaching down to furiously rub your clit._ _

__"You wanna come?" Levi grunted, slowing his hips slightly._ _

__"Please Levi, make me come for you!" you whined, bucking your hips into his furiously._ _

__"Come for me, love," he moaned, brutally slamming into you._ _

__You fell over the edge once more with a violent shudder and a cry of his name. Convulsing and groaning with each and every one of his thrusts. With your walls contracting around his cock, Levi buried his face in your chest and yelled your name as he too toppled over into ecstasy. Your chest heaved as you panted loudly, running your fingers through Levi's oynx hair. He slowed his pace and pulled out with a breathless grunt._ _

__You smiled sweetly at your new lover as he plopped his head down on the pillow next to yours. Levi smiled back tiredly as he pulled you into his arms. You snuggled close, laying your head above his heart, listening as the erratic beats slowed and became even again. The two of you tangled your legs together as Levi threw the covers over your entwined bodies._ _

__"I think we should do that whenever I can't sleep," Levi mumbled, succumbing to the sleepiness that was finally threatening to take him._ _

__"Every night, if need be," you grinned, kissing along his jaw._ _

__"Night, brat."_ _

__"Good night, love."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls, what is it with me and all this goddamn smut?! I used to hate writing it, now it comes naturally to me. 
> 
> Here's hoping the next one isn't smutty... Don't hold me to it though! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and, as usual, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Until next time~


	7. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out  {ErwinxReader}

Hot, then cold. Coughing. Sneezing. Sore throat. Runny nose. It felt as though you had an elephant sitting on your chest. 

Your beside table was littered with used tissues, empty medicine blister packs, and half full bottles of juice. You despised being sick. Active and slightly hyper by nature, the only downtime you ever allowed yourself was when you were sick. You didn't like just laying in bed all day, when there were numerous other things that needed to be done. 

But you were being held captive by the germs that wreaked havoc on your body and your boyfriend. 

Erwin wouldn't let you lift a finger for anything. Thirsty? He'd bring you your favorite juice. Time for more medicine? He'd give it to you with a glass of water. Hungry? Bowl of soup in bed. He'd even scold you for sitting up. The only time he willingly let you get out of bed was to use the bathroom. 

You huffed and rolled over onto your side, kicking the blankets off your body because you were sweltering under them. Erwin said the best way to deal with a fever was to sweat it out. You thought he was insane. All you wanted was to be cool and comfortable. Maybe then you could actually get some rest. 

Hearing your bedroom door open, you looked up and saw Erwin coming in, carrying a small trash can.

"Hello, love" he smiled sweetly as he gathered the trash from your bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Like ass," you squeaked in a strained, hoarse voice, earning a soft chuckle from the blond man. "Can you open the window? It's stifling in here."

"You'll get cold," he frowned as he reached over to feel your forehead and cheeks. "You're still burning up."

"I know," you pouted, looking up at Erwin. "I need to cool down. I can't sleep when I'm hot."

"Sweating out a fever is the best course of action, honey," Erwin smiled again before leaning down to softly kiss your temple. 

"Yeah? Well, I Googled it and doctors say that staying hot while having a fever is counterintuitive," you stated, sitting up. "All it does is feed the fever."

Erwin pursed his lips slightly. "Well aren't you the little expert all of a sudden."

"I just wanna be cool and comfy," you whined again, pouting like a child. 

"You know, there are ways of getting warm without being under blankets," Erwin joked, wagging his bushy eyebrows like a Vaudeville villain. 

"Are you seriously suggesting we have sex, Erwin Smith?" you deadpanned, staring at him in disbelief. 

"It couldn't hurt," he grinned, winking at you. 

"No, I don't have the energy and I don't want you to get sick too," you sighed, laying back down. 

"Wow, you've never turned down sex," Erwin chuckled as he opened the window. The cool breeze felt amazing on your blazing skin. 

You yawned and curled up, not even bothering to cover up with your blanket. The cool air just felt too good. "Maybe if I feel better later, I'll let you fuck my brains out," you mumbled tiredly. 

"Don't tease me," Erwin laughed. He kissed your forehead and headed towards the door. "Rest now, love. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"I love you," you smiled, sleep dragging you under already. 

"I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time! Aren't you proud? 
> 
> I'm currently laying in bed, sick with bronchitis. So that's where the inspiration came from. 
> 
> More smut to come, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes~
> 
> Until next time~!


	8. Dominated {Fem!LevixReader} *Mature*

The door swung open and the object of all your desires sauntered in. Her slow gait exuded the utmost confidence, the clacking of her boot heels against the wood flooring reverberated through the room. Swishing her hips back and forth, she glanced at you, a glimmer of mischief in her steely blue eyes. 

You were currently laying on the bed the two of you shared, legs splayed wide open, pleasuring yourself with a toy she had gifted you recently. 

"Something to keep you company while I'm not here," she had said at the time.

You grinned at your lover, still pumping the toy in and out of your dripping core at a steady pace. The oynx haired woman paused a few feet from the bed as you reached up with your free hand to fondle your breasts, moaning your partners name loudly. 

"Couldn't wait for me to get home, huh? You horny little slut," she purred, stripping her clothes off in a blurred frenzy.

"I was just so lonely and I missed you," you whined, pouting lustfully at her, stroking her dominant ego.

"You know I have to punish you for this, right?" she asked as she walked over to the bedside table. She opened the drawer and pulled out your second favorite toy: the strap-on. 

You bit your lip and nodded, watching as she pulled the apparatus up her legs and secured the straps. She stroked the silicone toy in her hand a few times, silently telling you what you needed to do. 

You set your toy aside and got to your feet as your lover sat on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, she looked down at you and raised an eyebrow. You stared up at her as you took her length into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly. You snaked a finger under the base of the toy and roughly stroked her clit, earning a surprised moan from your partner.

"Sneaky little whore," she groaned, gripping your hair harshly as she bucked the toy into your mouth. "You like me fucking your mouth, don't you?"

You whined in response, gagging a little when she went too deep. She chuckled and pushed you away slightly. She got to her feet and pointed at the bed. "On your knees."

You shivered and did as you were told. She grabbed your hips from behind and guided you backwards to her. She ran her soft hands all over your backside, squeezing it before smacking it sharply. You gasped and whined softly. 

"Tell me what you want," she ordered sternly, slapping your ass harder. 

"Please fuck me!" you cried out, looking back over your shoulder towards your lover. "Fuck me hard."

The raven haired woman grinned and positioned the toy at your entrance that was already dripping wet for her. She slid inside slowly, earning an impatient whine from you. You wanted her to take you hard and fast. You wanted to see stars as you came for her. 

"Is this what you want, you cock hungry slut?" she growled, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back into you, setting a brutal pace. 

"Yes!" you moaned loudly, as the sound of skin slapping skin permeated the room. She grabbed your hips, digging her nails into the soft skin as she quickened her pace. Her name cascaded from your lips, over and over. 

"Louder!" she ordered, reaching around to abuse your clit.

You screamed her name, louder and louder. She slammed hips into you harder and harder, pounding into your G-spot mercilessly. Your lover knew just how to fuck you right. She knew exactly how to drive you crazy. 

"Oh my- Fuck, please don't stop!" you yelled, rocking your hips into each of her thrusts. You felt that familiar tightening in your gut, it threatening to unravel any second. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Oh, you wanna come?" she teased, slowing her pace. You knew you'd have to beg long and hard in order for her to let you come. It was all part of her domineering game. One which you played into all to well.

"Please baby," you whined, looking over your shoulder once more. "I want to come for you. Make me scream your name, so the whole world knows I'm yours."

"Damn right," she growled, grabbing your (h/c) locks, pulling you up to rest her chest against your back. She curled the fingers of her free hand around your throat, causing you to moan and tip your head back. "I'm the only one allowed to fuck you. I'm the only one allowed to touch you. You're mine. No one elses."

"Yes ma'am," you moaned, shivering as she gently squeezed your throat. She then pushed your face roughly into the bed, holding you down by the back of your neck. You turned your head to the side, panting with anticipation, knowing what was about to happen. 

Your lover pulled her hips back, then began pounding into you at a bruising pace. You cried out loudly as she fucked you into the mattress. You reached down to rub your clit roughly, knowing it would make your climax all that better. 

"Are you ready?" she asked breathlessly, quickening her already frenzied pace. 

"Please!"

"Come for me, babygirl," she ordered, as your core exploded. You fell over the edge, seeing nothing but white as you screamed your lovers name. Your body shook violently as you moaned with each of her slowing thrusts. She pulled out and fell down beside you. You panted and turned to look at the flushed face of your partner. 

"Your turn," you grinned, sitting up to take position between her legs. You weren't allowed to use the strap-on, but you were allowed to eat her out after she fucked you. You pulled the toy off and she spread her legs, her gorgeous pink folds glistening beautifully. 

You purred as you buried your face deep, diving right in to ravish her extremely sensitive clit. She moaned loudly, tangling her fingers deep into your hair, pushing your face closer. You licked, sucked, and bit until her moans grew into breathless whines. Her clit throbbed under your talented tongue, letting you know she was getting close. She arched her back and cried out your name, pinning your head between her thighs. You lapped her clit gently as her body convulsed, her legs relaxing. 

She loosened her grip on your hair as you kissed all the way up her body. She cupped your cheeks and pulled you in for a passionate kiss. You kissed back ardently, wrapping your arms around her shoulders. She chuckled against your lips and broke the kiss. 

"You know I truly do love you, right?" she asked, smiling sweetly at you. 

You nodded, smiling back tiredly, snuggling up against her soft and slightly clammy skin. "I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Holy boredom, Batman!
> 
> I hate being sick. I really do. Ugh...
> 
> Also, does anyone know what Fem!Levi's name is? I looked into it, but couldn't find anything...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and, as usual, let me know if there are any mistakes~
> 
> Until next time~!


	9. Fuck the Pain Away Pt.1 {LevixReader}

Sitting at your desk, you held your head in your hands and sobbed. You couldn't believe he was gone. He seemed so indestructible, he was a golden immortal god. Taken down by a titan. Right in front of you. It was so profoundly wrong! 

The last three years of your life had been the happiest you've ever had, thanks to him. His smile made your heart melt, his laughter caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach. You cried harder, knowing you'd never see him again. 

Next thing you know, strong arms were pulling you from your chair and wrapping themselves around your waist. You buried your face in their neck, sobbing against the warm, chamomile scented skin. They rubbed your back soothingly, trying their best to console you. You clung tighter to your mystery savior, never wanting to let go. 

They pulled back and cupped your face in their cool hands. You looked up and your gaze was met by the softened blue steel eyes of your fellow squad leader, Levi. He wiped the tears away from your eyes with his thumbs as fresh ones flowed down your cheeks. He pulled you back into his arms as a fresh wave of grief washed over you. As much as you needed consoling, you wished it were someone else's arms holding you. His arms. Sighing thickly between the sniffles, you pulled away and started blankly at Levi. 

"Why are you here?" you mumbled, throwing yourself back into your chair. 

"Hanji told me that you haven't left your office since we got back from the expedition," he explained as he sat on your desk. "That was four days ago."

"I'm fine," you grumbled, glaring at Levi. "I just want to be left alone."

"Too fucking bad," he growled, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not leaving you until you've eaten and showered. You're disgusting."

"Fuck off, Levi."

"No, you fuck off," he yelled, getting to his feet. "You think you're the only one who lost him? Like you were the only one who cared about him. We all lost him. We all miss him."

You glared daggers at him as you considered his words. And you knew he was right. Your lover had meant so much to everyone. You were being selfish. 

"You're right," you finally admitted before drying your face with the back of your hand. "I'm sorry. It's just been so hard, him not being here."

"I know," Levi whispered, before sighing heavily and pointing to a tray of food sitting on your desk. "Now c'mon, eat."

You stared curiously at the bowl of soup and tea pot. "How come I didn't notice that before?"

"Because you're incredibly unobservant," Levi scoffed as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Asshole," you muttered as you began to eat. You usually hated the soup, but since this had been the first thing you've eaten in days, it was the best thing you've ever had.

Levi rolled his eyes and watched you over the rim of his tea cup, making sure you ate every bit of the meal he brought you. He noticed that you didn't look quite as pale now, your usual rosy cheeks were returning. He smiled inwardly, pleased that he was able to help you feel better. 

You sat your spoon down in the empty bowl and leaned back in your chair, enjoying the feeling of having a full stomach. Levi reached over and poured you a cup of tea. You took it and sipped slowly, savoring the warmth that seeped into your body. 

"Can I ask you a question?" you whispered, staring down into your cup. 

"You just did, but you may ask another," Levi mumbled, unable to keep himself from being a smartass.

You rolled your eyes and looked up at him. "Why did you come check on me? Why not have Hanji do it?"

Levi stared at you for few seconds, trying to choose his words carefully. "Well, I figured you'd want someone who doesn't talk a lot or someone who wouldn't be overbearing. I'm bossy, but I'm not going to expect you to talk about your feelings or any of kinda shit like that."

You chuckled quietly. "How very perceptive of you, Levi. Seems you know me better than I thought."

"I've always been one to observe and listen," he shrugged. 

"That's a nice way of saying you creep around in the shadows," you laughed, raising an eyebrow at him 

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Alright, now that you've eaten and had your tea, are you ready for your shower?"

You shrugged and shook your head. "I kinda just want to sleep. I don't have to energy to shower."

"Too fucking bad," Levi grunted as he got to his feet. Before you knew it, he lifted you up effortlessly and threw you over his shoulder. You protested loudly, beating his rock hard back with your fists. 

"Put me down this instant, Levi Ackerman!" you yelled as he entered the bathroom just off your bedroom. He kicked the door shut and locked it before setting you on your feet. 

"You're showering whether you want to or not," he said sternly, crossing his arms. "Now undress or will I have to do that for you too?"

You blushed ever so slightly. "I'm not undressing in front of you, Levi."

Your raven haired friend rolled his eyes and huffed. "I've seen you naked before, you know."

"Excuse me?" 

"Remember when you were injured during that expedition a couple years ago? Yeah, I was the one who cleaned and dressed your wounds because Hanji was nowhere to be found."

You frowned as you remembered being injured while saving a new recruit from being eaten by a titan. You were unconscious due to blood loss, so you didn't know who tended to your wounds that day. You blushed lightly at the thought of Levi seeing you naked. 

Sighing, you glared at him and started unbuttoning your shirt. You slid it off your arms, then looked down to undo the fly on your pants. You heard something thud to the floor and looked up to see a shirtless Levi. 

"What in the hell are you doing?" you hissed, trying not to stare at his perfect chest and abs.

"I'm going to shower with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took inspiration from "Fuck the Pain Away" by Peaches. It's an utterly ridiculous song...
> 
> Part 2 will hopefully be up soon. Like, later today soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes~
> 
> Until next time~


	10. Fuck the Pain Away Pt. 2 {LevixReader} *Mature*

You're what?" you deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm going to shower with you," he repeated, rolling his eyes. "You said yourself that you don't have the energy, so I'm going to help you."

You kept staring at him, your look of shock turning into a frown. Showering with a man was an immensely intimate occasion. You didn't know if that was such a good idea. You had just lost the love of your life unexpectedly. You were lonely and extremely vulnerable. And now you were about to hop in the shower with another man. But, at the same time, you craved comfort. You wanted to be held and touched. You certainly weren't going to get that from your dead lover. So why not receive it from Levi? He was obviously willing. Sighing, you closed your eyes, trying to hold back tears of frustration. 

"Look," Levi started as he came over to you. "I just want to help you. That's all. I want to make you feel better. I honestly hate seeing you like this."

You opened your eyes and stared deep into Levi's steel blue irises. You saw nothing but sincerity and concern. The tears you were trying to keep at bay broke through.

"Will you help me forget? I want to be numb," you mumbled miserably. There was really only one thing you wanted right now, and you couldn't believe that you were about to ask it of him. You closed the distance between the two of you and placed your hands on Levi's hips. He raised an eyebrow and cupped your cheek. 

"And how exactly are we going to accomplish that?" he whispered, stroking your cheekbone with his thumb. Levi knew exactly how he'd like to accomplish it, but he wasn't going to do anything until you consented. He didn't come here tonight to take advantage of you while you were in such a vulnerable state.

You pressed your hips into his as you trailed your fingers up and down his bare back, causing him to shiver slightly. "I want you to fuck the pain away."

Levi's eyes widened in slight shock, amazed that you actually said it. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this."

"The only thing I want to concentrate on is you, Levi," you muttered, fresh tears swimming in your eyes. "Make me forget everything."

He pulled you closer and pressed his lips to yours for a gentle kiss. You wrapped your arms around him tighter, craving his warmth. He slowly ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Parting your lips slightly, your tongues met and tangled together in a sensual dance. You explored each others mouths, hands roaming across every inch of exposed skin. Levi pulled away and began trailing kisses down your jaw. Tipping your head back to give him better access, you weaved your fingers through his oynx hair. 

"One thing before we go any further," he purred before nipping your earlobe, causing you to moan softly. He chuckled quietly and kissed your forehead. 

"What's that?" you pouted, irritated when he pulled away completely. You watched with a frown on your face as he walked over to the shower and placed his hand on the knob. 

"We need to be clean first," he stated as he started the shower. You rolled your eyes at his need for cleanliness and continued undressing while the water heated up. Levi's steel blue orbs wandered hungrily up and down your naked form, causing you to blush lightly. You locked eyes with him as he began to undress quickly. Breaking eye contact to let your eyes roam down to his perfect chest and flat stomach, a familiar throbbing between your legs became more and more pronounced the lower you looked. Fuck, he was glorious from head to toe. And you couldn't wait to have him. 

Levi gave you a crooked grin as he held his hand out to you. Placing your hand gently in his, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and helped you into the shower. You backed up slowly and stood beneath the water flow, letting it cascade down your body. You let it wash away all the pain and misery of the last few days. Leaning your head back, you let the steaming hot water saturate your hair. You felt fingers weave themselves into hair, slowly and gently massaging your scalp. The familiar scent of your black raspberry and white tea shampoo filled the shower, relaxing you instantly.

Closing your eyes, you linked your arms around Levi's waist as he rinsed the shampoo from your hair. Taking advantage of your tipped head, he gently attacked your neck, leaving red marks all along your throat. You moaned his name softly, pulling him closer. He shivered and reached for the body wash. You watched as he pulled away to squeeze the soap into his hands. Levi kissed your lips softly as he lathered the body wash in his hands, then pulled away again to begin washing every inch of your body. He took his time when he reached your chest. He gently massaged your breasts, causing the most delicious mewls to escape your lips. 

Levi chuckled darkly as he trailed his hands lower, down your stomach and hips, rubbing circles into your hip bones. You groaned softly, his teasing driving you crazy. You tangled your fingers into his damp hair as he kissed along your inner thigh. The two of you stared into each others eyes as he slowly rubbed his soapy hands along your folds. You released a breathy moan as you spread your legs, silently telling him to hurry. 

"Patience, dear," he mumbled as he slowly massaged down your legs. "You'll be rewarded soon enough."

"Your teasing is driving me insane," you whined as he stood back up to rinse your body off.

"That was the whole point," Levi grinned once your skin was completely soap free. He snaked his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you back to his lips for a soul scorching kiss. You moaned into his mouth as he reached down to tease your folds once more. You wrapped your leg around his waist he danced his fingers in circles around your sensitive clit. You groaned his name as he pushed you against the cold tile of the shower wall. He assaulted your neck once more as he held you close. He didn't need you falling when you came. 

"Don't stop," you gasped breathlessly as you clung to his shoulders, rocking against his hand as he rubbed your clit faster and faster. The muscles in your stomach coiled tighter and tighter, threatening to come unraveled at any second. You dug your nails into his shoulder blades, moans turning to whines as you couldn't hold back any longer. 

"It's okay. Let go," Levi whispered breathily in your ear, moving his hand faster. Sparks flew down your spine as you broke, crying out his name as wave after wave of intense relief crashed over you. You moaned with every shudder as your body convulsed in time with each movement of his hand. Leaning your head onto his shoulder, your loud panting echoed off the walls. You kissed hungrily up his jaw until you reached his soft lips. You smiled against them as pinned you harder to the wall, grabbing your other leg to wrap it around his waist. You held onto his shoulders for dear life as concern flashed in your eyes. 

"I'm not going to let you fall," Levi whispered against your lips before placing a soft kiss on them. "I got you."

You nodded as he positioned himself at your entrance, closing his eyes as he slowly slid inside with ease and causing you to moan his name softly. Levi moved his hips at an even pace, waiting for you to ask for more. 

"Please Levi," you whined, tightening your legs around his waist. "Fuck me harder!"

Levi growled quietly as he snapped his hips forward at a brutal pace. You cried out his name and slid your hand into his hair, gripping it tightly. He pressed your foreheads together and stared deep into your eyes. Moaning and panting against his lips, you closed your eyes as his name fell from yours loudly. 

"Look at me," he groaned in a tone so deep, you snapped your eyes open immediately. His eyes were such a dark blue, they looked black. All traces of grey were gone. You shivered as your moans became desperate whines. You could feel the familiar tightening in your core, your legs beginning to turn to jelly. 

"Levi, I'm close," you whined breathlessly as he thrust into you harder and faster. He nodded, his groans getting louder. He gripped your body closer, knowing you were going to go limp the minute you came. 

"Come for me then," he whispered against your lips. You cried out and gasped his name, your vision filled with stars and his beautiful face. Your entire body shook as you held onto him strongly, this second orgasm more intense than the first. You contracted around him as he continued pounding into you, before finally yelling your name as he released. His knees buckled slightly as he pulled out. Levi helped you unwind your legs from around his waist and sat you on your feet gently. You were a little wobbly, so you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately it caught him off guard. He moaned into the kiss, running his hands down your backside to squeeze it gently. You purred and chuckled against his lips. 

Levi grinned at you and began cleaning the two of you up. After you were clean, dry, and dressed in an oversized t-shirt and undies, you dove onto your bed. You snuggled deep into the pillows and under blankets as you watched Levi shake his head at you from the bathroom doorway. 

"What?" you pouted sleepily, patting the bed, signaling you wanted him to join you. 

"Do you realize how fucking adorable you are?" he glared at you as he crawled in beside you. "It's disgusting."

"Rude," you sneered playfully before yawning. Levi scoffed, rolling his eye as he pulled you into his arms. You smiled and huddled closer into his warmth. Closing your eyes, you listened to his even breathing. 

"Thank you, Levi," you whispered as he traced random patterns onto your back. 

"For what?" 

"Everything," you sighed. "For coming to check on me, for dinner and tea. For the shower. For making me feel better."

"As long as you don't regret this in the morning, there's no need to thank me," he muttered, holding you closer.

"Not a chance in hell," you smiled before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This freaking part took me way too long to write. Mostly because work got in the way. 
> 
> I'm honestly not happy with this one. It's missing something... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes~
> 
> Until next time~


	11. Birthday Present {LevixReader} *Mature*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our favorite stoic, clean freak Levi!

"Fuck..."

Levi moaned as he tipped his head back, fingers gripping your hair tighter. Purring, you bobbed your head a little faster, taking more of his twitching cock into your warm mouth with each bob. 

The two of you were indulging in one of your many Christmas/birthday traditions. Seeing as Levi's birthday fell on Christmas, he received double the presents. His extra ones always came in the form of you giving yourself to him. It was the one time you allowed yourself to agree to his more unconventional sexual desires. You didn't have the heart to deny him. And honestly, you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy some of them as well. 

Smirking up at him through half lidded eyes, you slowed your movements down to a more sensual pace. Levi's steel blue eyes snapped open before looking down at you. He adored seeing you on your knees with his cock in between your plump lips. You had a sweet, warm talented mouth that drove him crazy. And the fact that you slowed down pissed him off. 

"Did I say you could stop, princess?" he growled, raising an eyebrow at you. 

The look in his eyes shot a shiver down your spine and the wetness between your legs pooled even more. You loved it when he gazed at you like that. Unrestrained lust mixed with anger. You shuddered again and shook your head. 

"Then I guess I'll just have to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours," he grinned before tangling both hands deep into your hair. Levi thrust his hips forward, pushing himself all the way into your mouth. You gagged slightly as his tip reached the back of your throat, making your eyes start to water. He kept a relentless pace, making saliva dribble from the sides of your mouth as you whined quietly. His panting turned into soft moans, letting you know he was close. Levi thrust erratically a few more times before he stiffened and released into the back of your throat, causing you to choke and take ragged breaths in through your nose. 

Levi pulled out of your mouth, clamping your mouth closed. "Swallow every bit."

You did as you were told, and were rewarded with him moving his hand. You gasped for air loudly, coughing as you wiped the spit and come off your chin. Your partner chuckled softly as he wiped the tears away from your eyes. You were definitely going to have a hard time talking the next day. Your throat was already raw and he wasn't anywhere near being done yet. 

"Good girl," he praised you before kissing your forehead. You smiled sweetly before getting to your feet. 

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you, princess," he smiled lovingly, as he zipped his pants back up. "Now go get cleaned up, then be naked and waiting for me on our bed in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir," you giggled before heading towards the bedroom. Levi smiled, watching your delicious ass swish from side to side. With all the things he had planned for you, tonight will certainly be one neither of you will ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I really need to write more! 
> 
> I've been incredibly busy with the holidays and work, I just simply haven't had the time. 
> 
> Plus I've been dealing with the worst case of writers block since late November. I'm hoping this breaks it for me. 
> 
> Those of you who are reading my other series, Tedious Things and Forbidden Foe, please know that I haven't abandoned them! They will be continued, and soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> See you next time~!


	12. Predictable Pt. 1 {LevixReader}

You slowly ambled down the cobblestone street, the clacking of your boot heels reverberating off the torch-lit buildings on either side of you. You paused at every ally and street you came across, looking for a certain raven haired comrade. You hadn't seen him since he kicked everyone out of the mess hall after Eren and Jean caused a scene. Those two always ruin the fun for everyone else. Looking up ahead as you turned a corner, you noticed three very familiar figures. One of which, the blonde, was standing beside the other two and talking very animatedly about something. You overheard Armin making Eren promise him something, you heard the words 'see' and 'outside the walls'. You thought nothing of it. Most people joined the Scouts to see outside the walls. Being curious is only human. 

Glancing down at your watch, you headed down the stone stairs towards them as they were finishing up their conversation.

"Okay, I promise," Eren chuckled, smiling up at his best friend.

"Oi, you three," you barked, making them all jump and turn to salute you. "At ease, but it's almost lights out. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow and you need your rest, Eren."

"Yes ma'am," they chirped in unison before bidding you a good night. You watched as the trio walked away, talking about the upcoming mission. You smiled and remembered your days as a young recruit, and how excited and terrified you were before missions outside the walls. Just as you turned to head back up the stairs, a pair of legs in the alley next to you caught your eye. You walked over and smiled wider as you leaned against the entryway to the alley.

"Captain, why are you out here by yourself? This could potentially be our last night alive and you're spending it alone?"

"Why do you still call me Captain?" Levi whispered, the sad tone in his voice obvious as he ignored your question. "Even though I've told you many times to call me Levi. You aren't my subordinate anymore. We're equals."

"No one is your equal, except maybe Mikasa," you scoffed sitting down in front of him, the tips of his shoes touching your outer thigh. "And I still call you Captain out of habit, I suppose."

Levi snorted out a sarcastic half-assed laugh. "Habit... I guess humans really are just creatures of habit... Predictable almost. I knew you'd come looking for me, tonight of all nights."

You frowned as you stared at Levi. His eyes were hidden beneath his hair, the depressive aura rolling off him was palpable, threatening to bring you down as well. Turning towards him, you placed your hands into his cold ones, twining your fingers together and caressing them softly. You felt him relax a little, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. Shivering slightly, you remembered the last time you and Levi had been together, intimately that is. It had been awhile, months even. The last night you spent together was before the last failed expedition to Shiganshina. He had a miserable gut feeling about that mission too. So you knew where this depression was coming from. 

"Levi," you said gently, "Look at me... Please."

Levi slowly lifted his head, his steely blue orbs met yours and your heart shattered into a million pieces. You've never seen a sadder pair of eyes in your whole life. You wanted to hold him, tell him that everything will work out and that the mission will be a success. But you knew that he'd never listen to you. Levi was too far down the proverbial rabbit hole to be open to any sort of reassurance. 

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Levi started, eyes still boring into yours. "But I really just want to be alone right now."

Sighing, you nodded and released his hands as you got to your feet. "Just know that you don't have to suffer through this alone. You know where to find me, if you need me later."

"Hey," he whispered, grabbing your hand gently as you walked away. "Thank you."

Squeezing his hand, you bent down and pressed your lips to his in a firm, but sweet kiss. You could taste the whisky on his lips, just added fuel to the depression. You pulled away and smiled softly. "Anytime Levi."

The raven haired man smiled at the double meaning behind your response. His hand slowly slid from yours as you walked away, heading back towards your quarters. A shower was needed because you knew you wouldn't be spending the night alone. Humans are predictable, after all. 

\---------------------------------------------

The creaking of your door opening woke you from a light sleep. You grinned and rolled over to see a familiar outline making its way to your bed. 

"I-" you began but were silenced by a slender finger placed on your lips. 

"Please don't say anything. Just listen, okay?"

You nodded, brow furrowing over your sleep laden face. You sat up and crossed your legs Indian style, as he plopped down in front of you. Levi was silent for a minute or two, just sitting there staring down at his hands. You swallowed thickly around the lump that had formed in your throat, heart beating a mile a minute, threatening to burst out of your chest. His silence was killing you, but you didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. 

"Look," he sighed, still staring at his hands. "This isn't exactly easy for me to do."

"Take your time," you whispered, then waited with bated breath for him to continue. 

"You know I'm shit with words," Levi scoffed, running a hand through his raven locks. "I'm shit with a lot of things. Words, dealing with people, feelings. But I feel like I owe you an apology. I've been purposefully avoiding you since my squad and I came out of hiding. Simply because I was afraid to face and accept my feelings for you. I care about you, may even be in love with you. Fuck, I don't even know what love feels like. All I know is, whenever I look at you, a warmth spreads through my chest and my brain goes all fuzzy. The only thing I can think about is you and how your eyes sparkle when you smile and goddamn, your laugh is fucking adorable and infectious and I just..."

Levi took a steadying breath from his slight rambling while you processed his words. Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest and Captain of the Survey Corps, a man you've admired for years, just confessed his possible love for you. You were shocked. Beyond shocked, actually. You were in disbelief. There's no possible way he could be in love with you. You were friends with benefits. Nothing more. Of course you were only fooling yourself. You had feelings for him, but knew better than to let them surface. You had convinced yourself that he would reject you, tell you that what you were feeling was just lust. And in the beginning that's all it was. Then the more time you spent with him, the harder you fell for him. And you knew it was wrong. Relationships are a dangerous distraction, one that could result in one or both parties dying.

"I just don't know how to put all these fucking feelings and shit into words," he growled out in frustration. Levi turned to finally look at you and when you locked eyes, his steely blue ones burned with love and adoration. It honestly took your breath away. No one had ever looked at you like that before. 

"Show me," you whispered breathlessly.

"What?"

"Show me," you said louder, finding your voice. "If you can't find the words, then show me how you feel about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time, no see! Sorry it's a little short, I've been working on this for a couple days and just really wanted to get it posted. Two parts simply because I'm too tired to write smut right now. 
> 
> Part 2, in all its smutty goodness, will hopefully be out within the next few days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all feedback is welcome. It's honestly motivation for me. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me. 
> 
> See ya next time~!


	13. Predictable Pt. 2 {LevixReader} *Mature*

Levi's eyes widened as your words finally sunk in. He knew you'd be open to having sex tonight, but he had no idea what your reaction would be to his confession. He watched as you sat up on your knees and pulled your shirt off over your head, trailing your hands over your naked form ignited a fire in Levi. He couldn't wait to taste you and bury himself deep within you.

"You always said that actions speak louder than words," you purred, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Show me how much you love me. Make me yours, Captain."

In a flash, Levi's captured your face in his hands and locked his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. Moaning quietly, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he pushed you back onto your pillow. His calloused hands roamed all over your stomach and chest, finally stopping to gently knead one of your breasts. Breaking the kiss, you tipped your head back and mewled his name softly. Levi growled quietly, trailing his tongue down your throat, earning a shiver from you. 

You watched as he placed light kisses lower down your chest until he reached your breasts. Staring up at you, his warm tongue darted out and flicked one of your already hardened nipples, making you gasp when he fully engulfed it within his mouth. You tangled your fingers deep in his hair, gripping tightly. His minstrations set your core on fire, the throbbing between your legs becoming more pronounced the harder he sucked. He let go with a quiet pop, then gave the neglected bud the same attention. 

"Please," you moaned, as he toyed with the top of your panties. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Levi chuckled against your flushed skin. In one swift movement, he had your bottom half naked. You shuddered at the rush of cool air as you spread your legs for him. He dove between your knees, lavishing your inner thighs with light kisses and nips, causing you to half giggle, half moan. Grinning at your reaction, he placed a tentative lick along your folds. 

"Already so wet for me," Levi purred before licking his lips. He locked eyes with you, a hunger blazing within his steely blue orbs. "Why don't you tell me what you want, love."

"You," you whined, cupping your breast and pinching your nipple. "I want you. I want you to ruin me for other men. I want you to fuck me until I can't scream or moan. Please..."

Levi shivered before burying his face in your glistening pussy, swirling his tongue around your clit. Your breath hitched in your throat as he latched on and sucked mercilessly. Within seconds, you were a writhing, moaning mess. The room was permeated with your breathy moans and his lewd sucking and slurping. You gripped the back of his head tightly and pushed his face closer as you rolled your hips against his mouth. Levi moaned and teased your entrance with two fingers. You begged once more, groaning when he slipped them inside, keeping a slow and steady pace. 

"Fuck Levi, don't stop," you whined, the knot in your core binding tighter and tighter. "I'm s-so close~"

Levi flicked your clit relentlessly, pumping his fingers faster and deeper. Moans grew into loud whines as you cried out his name, the knot unraveling as you pinned Levi's head between your thighs. You shuddered and convulsed with each lick and suck, your legs eventually relaxing and falling open. You lay there, a panting sweaty mess as Levi sat up and wiped his mouth off on the back on his hand. He crawled back up your body, capturing your lips once more. You purred as you tasted yourself on his tongue, reaching down to pull his hips closer. 

You smirked into the kiss when you felt his hardness press into you. Levi growled as you rolled your hips, your dripping wet pussy grinding against his still clothed rock hard cock. He pulled away and undressed in a flash, hissing as he sprung from the confines of his pants. You bit your lip as he reached down to pump himself a few times. Instantly, you clit began throbbing again. You slid your hand down between your legs and slowly massaged your sensitive clit as you watched him, grinning at him crookedly. 

"Stop playing with yourself, get over here and fuck me, Captain," you purred, spreading your legs farther. 

Mischief and lust flashed in his eyes as he pinned you to the bed. You purred louder, sitting up slightly to nibble gently at his earlobe. 

"Please Levi," you whispered as he aligned himself with your entrance. "I'm yours."

Levi growled and slowly pushed inside, causing you to gasp slightly. He started a slow pace, letting you adjust. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours in a heated kiss. The deeper he kissed, the faster he thrusted into you. He kept his lips glued to yours as he pounded into your hips, hitting your g-spot with each thrust. Levi pulled back and buried his face in your neck, finally allowing you to gasp for air and moan for him. 

"Don't stop," you chanted over and over, feeling that familiar tightening in your gut. You patted his arm, telling him you were close since you couldn't form the right words. 

"Come for me, baby," he moaned into your ear as your core exploded once more, crying out his name at the top of your lungs. He rode you through your orgasm, pulling out as he got close. You wrapped your hand around his cock and pumped as fast as you could. With a groan of your name, he stiffened and exploded all over your stomach. 

He flopped bedside you, panting loudly. You rolled over and kissed him breathlessly. Levi chuckled against your lips as he tucked a stray lock of your hair behind your ear. 

"I love you so goddamn much," he whispered as he rested his forehead on yours. "We have no idea what we're getting into with this mission. No idea what's going to happen. But just know that I love you."

You nodded your head slowly. "And I love you, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out of my system. I'm not happy with it, it's lacking emotion, in my opinion. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> See ya next time~


End file.
